


I think we're good

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Kyoru sneaking off for kisses and more during Yuchi's wedding
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I think we're good

"T..Tohru" Kyo groans. 

"Yes, Kyo-Kun?" Tohru asks as she plucks at the buttons of his linen shirt, just barely moving her lips away from his neck which she had been kissing. Her touch is so much it overwhelms him. He wants more but it would be so risky. It's already becoming so.

They had sunk away from Yuki and Machi's wedding reception. It was the middle of autumn, the trees surrounding the venue were changing colors, leaves of red and yellow decorated the grounds. Watching Yuki getting married was bringing Kyo back to when he had married this wonderful woman now sitting on his lap.

Sneaking away had been Tohru's idea, maybe guided by the amount of wine she had been drinking. Her eyes were getting a bit glassier. Her giggles were more frequent, the blush makeup on her cheeks becoming more pinkish from her natural blushing. She was stunning and lovely, flowers in her fancy updo.

Kyo couldn't say no to her when she had taken his hand and lead them away to the empty rooms previously used for the bridal party to get ready in.

"If Yuki finds us.." Kyo begins to say, groaning out again as Tohru starts caressing his chest. "He's busy dancing, Kyo-kun." Tohru replies, going back to kissing his neck with more vigor. Kyo doesn't have a response to that. 

He places his hands at her waist, moving his hands upwards towards her chest and feeling at her through the fabric of her dress. Tohru mews in pleasure, leaning into his hand.  
"I really love your chest, Kyo-kun.." Tohru's praise sents a shudder down Kyo's spine. His face is turning redder.

"Y-You've seen it before, you know, whenever I transformed.."

"I know, I was too shy to look for too long though.. but now... " She says, pushing away the shirt from his body and her lips travel downward to pepper kisses to his skin. "I thought you were so handsome as a prince, during the play years ago, but you've become even more so every day." 

He'd almost smirk or snort at her comment, but the continued compliments leave him feeling only happy. He snakes his hand under the skirt of her dress, his fingers inching toward their destination. "You're pretty beautiful too, Tohru."

Tohru lifts her head with a glowing smile. Kyo's face moves towards her and their lips meet in a heated kiss. They're kissing heavily when the door to the room opens. They jump at the sound and their kiss breaks. 

They turn to see Machi, the bride, in her dress of delicate white peering at them. She isn't mad or shocked to see them in such a state. In fact, a tiniest of smiles grace her lips. Machi nods at Tohru, who blushes but nods back. 

"Dessert will be soon, whenever you feel like rejoining us," Machi says. She turns and closes the door, leaving them alone again. Kyo's heart may give out, it's beating a mile a minute. 

"D-Do you think she'll say-"

"Don't worry, Kyo, I think we're good," Tohru whispers turning his head back toward her and kissing him again.


End file.
